


Dogsitting (Call It A Love Song)

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Roman have to puppy sit their neighbor's dog. Dean tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogsitting (Call It A Love Song)

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: rolleigns, they ddogsit together for their neighbor and dean shows up and doesn't want them to take the dog away because it doesn't make him feel singled out anymore.

Seth and Roman are out walking their neighbors’ dog when Dean shows up at the park, one hand in his pocket, the other holding an unlit cigarette. He catches up to them quickly and strolls beside Seth, twirling his cigarette. 

"Hey, what’s up?" Seth greets him, trading the leash to the other hand.

"Nothing. Bored. Thought I’d see what you assholes are up to." Dean says, sticking the cigarette in his mouth and fumbling around for his lighter.

"Dean." Roman says in a warning tone, reaching up and snatching the cigarette out of his mouth.

Dean glares at him. “What? I’m working on it. I’ve cut way back!”

"You’re supposed to be quitting, not just cutting back." Roman rips the cigarette in half and tosses it in a trashcan.

"That was my last one too." Dean looks at the trashcan mournfully.

"Good." Seth and Roman chorus before exchanging smirks.

"Whatever. At least Thor loves me." Dean leans down to pat the Great Dean puppy on the head. 

They come to a bench and take a seat and Seth lets Thor off of his leash. The puppy immediately clambers into Dean’s lap, licking his face and making him laugh. 

Roman drapes an arm around Seth, leaning down to steal a kiss. “Guess Dean’s not such a third wheel any more.” 

Dean flips them off as they laugh, slipping off the bench to play with Thor and wrestle with him. 

"I like him better than I like you assholes." Dean grumbles playfully as Thor crashes into his legs, making him topple over. 

Dean manages to bait Roman into a wrestling match, Thor running around them and barking excitedly while Seth plays ref. They’re dirty and sweaty by the time they get up to head home, Dean walking Thor on his lease now.

Roman and Seth are holding hands and talking softly between the two of them, probably planning a date or something as Dean trails behind them with Thor jumping on his legs every few steps. 

Dean can’t help the rising jealousy in his chest, tries to ignore it and shove it back down when he looks at Roman and Seth, but it’s hard. He’s not really jealous of them, just their relationship. He’s tired of being the odd man out. 

"I guess I’m not so alone today." Dean grins down at Thor who barks in agreement.

Seth glances back and calls out to Dean. “Hey, I gotta take Thor back home, say goodbye.”

Dean and Thor whine in sync, but Dean kneels down and gives Thor a rubdown, laughing when Thor licks his face. 

"See you tomorrow, big guy." Dean smiles, standing back up and handing the leash over to Seth and watching as he jogs up the sidewalk to return Thor to his family.

Roman slaps Dean on the back. “You okay, man?”

Dean glances at him. “I’m fine.”

Roman nods and watches Seth bounce back down the sidewalk, crashing into both of them.

They catch him with ease, making their own way home, laughing and talking.


End file.
